


It's All In The Timing

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Lucas the Werewolf [7]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Section D have a new job on - a very suspicious government minister.  It will take a few weeks, but they intend to prove him guilty.
Relationships: Adam Carter/Lucas North
Series: Lucas the Werewolf [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1322741
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	1. New Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Inspiring Tables "Phases of the Moon" table

Adam Carter and Lucas North crept round just inside of the boundary wall of the building. It was new moon, so the sky was black and although there were a few stars out they weren’t casting enough light for anyone to see them.

The building itself had exterior lights, which meant they could see it sufficiently well without having to move any closer and thus risk exposure. They circled the building twice, slipping across the main drive just after the electric gates had closed, and vanishing back into the darkness.

Once satisfied they had seen all they needed, they hauled themselves over the far corner of the boundary wall and slid down the track which led into a wood. Once there, Adam risked using his torch so they could find their way out the other side.

“You’ll have to manage this in the dark next time you come,” Adam said.

“That won’t be a problem. The tracks are clear enough, and there may well be more light anyway, not that I’ll need it,” Lucas replied.

They emerged on the far side of the wood, where there was a vehicle parked waiting for them.

As soon as they had got in the back, Ros Myers said, “Do you think you can do it?”

“Yes, it won’t be a problem,” Lucas replied.

“We’ve identified two possible places where he can get into the house,” Adam said. “The kitchen would be the obvious choice, but in the circumstances could be risky, but there’s also a side door which leads into the passage between the study and the steps which go down to the kitchen. Beside the door there’s a window which would also be a possibility.”

“How will you know where to go once you’re inside?” Ros asked.

“I’ll be able to hear them. Not to mention smell all the drink,” Lucas said.

“Good, so we’re all ready,” Ros said. “I’ll tell Harry he can arrange his meeting with the minister. I’d have been happier if we could have seen inside the house, but somehow I doubt that’s going to be possible.”

“We’ve been able to look at the plans, and, with Lucas’ unique abilities, I think we should be able to cope okay,” Adam said.


	2. First Quarter

The minister glanced out of his office window before replying to Harry Pearce. After a few days of rain, the sky had now cleared, and the first quarter of the moon was shining brightly in the night sky.

Lucas wondered why the minister always insisted on meeting in the later part of the evening and had suggested it might be because he was a vampire. Harry had told him not to be ridiculous, glared at him, and said it was because the minister was extremely busy and didn’t want anyone else to know they were meeting.

Now the minister was saying, “You can assure me my meeting will be in utmost secrecy; no-one can get in. You do appreciate the vital nature of what I shall be discussing.”

“Yes, minister, “Harry said wearily. “We are fully cognisant of all this entails and what the fallout could be if anything were to go wrong. But are you sure you do want to do it alone? Carter would be very happy to be with you in whatever discrete function you liked to suggest.”

The minister shook his head emphatically. “No, it’s much better this way. It’s not as if there’s any physical threat to me.”

“If there’s nothing more, minister?”

“Thank you, no.”

Harry, Adam and Lucas stood up. They minister didn’t bother looking up as they left.

“I think that about confirms it,” Adam said. “Anyone else would have taken you up on the offer.”

“Agreed,” Harry said, “but without concrete proof we cannot act.” He glanced up in the sky, as if to confirm the moon was partially visible. “You’re both ready for next week?”

“Yes,” Adam said. “Malcolm has produced a collar with a mike on it. We can listen in to everything.”

“Does it record as well?”

“No, we’ll record from our end. The collar’s designed so, if necessary, it can be left behind. It will have an electronic chip, but if anyone tries to read it all they will find will be Fido’s name and address.”

“Fido? That’s a little obvious, isn’t it?”

“Actually, it’s Ambrose.”

Harry snorted. “Your suggestion?” he asked Lucas.

“But of course,” Lucas grinned.

“Right, well I hope it all works. I would really like to get the proof we need to trap that man.”


	3. Full Moon

A week later they were once again parked by the wood. Adam opened the car door and the werewolf slipped out.

“Wait,” he said, and the werewolf obediently sat. Adam switched on the transmitter in the werewolf’s collar and looked up at Tariq, who was sitting inside the vehicle. Tariq nodded. “Off you go then!” Adam said.

The werewolf trotted through the wood, without any need to check the route. Reaching the wall, he slid over it easily and then crossed the lawn in front of the house, merging into the shadows. He found the side door, which opened easily and crept inside. The smell from the kitchen was enticing, but with a slight sigh the werewolf turned in the opposite direction and made for the room where he could hear voices, one of which was that of the minister.

The werewolf quickly realised it would be impossible to get into the room without being noticed, but the transmitter was a powerful one and so long as he was close by it should be able to pick up the conversation adequately. It helped that the door was slightly ajar so the voices could be heard quite clearly from the corridor.

The werewolf looked around for somewhere he could stand without being noticed and saw to his surprise a stuffed bear which had been pushed into a corner, presumably so it was out of the way. He crept over and lay down underneath the bear.

There were a number of conversations going on, and the werewolf was concentrating on one being held in Russian, when he suddenly caught the minister saying, “If you are to rendezvous with your plane, you will have to go soon, which means I must leave now.”

The werewolf knew Adam and Tariq would need to reach London before the minister did, which meant he would have to get back to them as quickly as possible. He heard the minister tell his assistant to go and call for his car, so he waited until the woman had opened the front door, before giving his best bearlike growl. The woman started, and looked at the bear in some confusion, before shaking her head and laughing slightly nervously at her imagination. 

It gave the werewolf just time to slip out of the front door and set off for the wall. As he neared the wall, he heard a shout, so, before he jumped the wall, he pressed the catch on his collar with his paw, and the collar fell to the ground. That way, if there was any follow up, someone would find the collar, and assume that somehow ‘Ambrose’ had got into the grounds.

The werewolf rushed through the woods, ignoring the brambles which snagged at his coat. He slowed briefly as a sharp stone cut his paw, but then sped up again, reaching the vehicle panting furiously.

Adam opened the back door and the werewolf leapt in, Tariq starting the engine as soon as the door was slammed shut.

They had reached the main road when the werewolf whined. 

Adam looked back and said, “What’s the matter?”

The werewolf raised his paw and whined again, before pulling at bits of bramble with its teeth.

“You’ve hurt your paw, and you’ve got brambles in your fur. I’m not going to climb into the back to sort you out.”

The werewolf hung its head and looked miserable.

“Okay, you can come into the front and sit in the footwell, so long as you don’t disturb Tariq while he drives.”

The werewolf wriggled through into the footwell, and let Adam begin to groom him, before putting his chin on Adam’s knee and falling asleep.


	4. Third Quarter

It was early morning another week later. Adam, Lucas and Tariq were leaning on the wall overlooking the Thames, coffee cups beside them. Tariq saw Ros and Jo walking towards them and waved.

“All done,” Ros said as she joined them.

“Any problems?” Adam asked.

“Nope, all tied up beautifully. Special Branch are delighted.”

“I still can’t believe he didn’t try to leave the country. He had enough time to do so. And even if he’d not wanted to go to Russia, there were plenty of other places he could have gone.”

“It appears his arrogance was such he continued to believe no-one could touch him. He also tried to argue the evidence had been obtained illegally.”

“From talking to Wayne Rees, he was unimpressed that matters of national security justified the means used,” Jo added. “He said he would raise the matter in Parliament.”

“Seriously?” Tariq said. “How can he think he’ll be allowed back into Parliament?”

“I have no idea. Wayne also told me he was demanding a call be put through so he could speak to the Prime Minister.”

“You wouldn’t credit it,” Lucas said.

“You wouldn’t,” Jo agreed. “How’s your hand, by the way? Adam said you hurt yourself during the operation.”

Lucas shook his head. “It’s fine,” he said, holding his hand out.

Adam laughed. “Two days limping around, looking for sympathy at every opportunity and then the change and I’m nagging him to put antiseptic cream on to ensure it remains infection free.”

Lucas shrugged.

Ros smiled. “It’s all right, Lucas, we understand and are happy to have you both ways.” She looked up into the sky. “It seems strange to see the moon as this time of day.”

Jo followed her gaze. “It’s very clear today: third quarter. We were fortunate with the timing of this job. It would have been so much harder if that meeting hadn’t been when it was.”

“That was down to Harry,” Ros said. “He managed to delay things long enough, knowing the minister was desperate to have his meeting.”

“And so Section D swung into operation with its usual efficiency,” Adam said, giving Lucas a hug. “And made use of our especially special operative.”


End file.
